Cause and Effect
by The Sequestered Princess
Summary: Klavier Gavin crossed the line when he kissed Ema Skye... Or did he? A two-part story based off of Aly & Aj's "Chemicals React"
1. Cause

"Stupid... FOP!" I shout, kicking my desk. "Oww!" Stubbed my toe. His fault - everything was his fault. He had no right to do what he did! "AUGH!" I reach down into my bag and grab a handful of my lovely Snackoos. He isn't even worth having them thrown at him, that stupid, glimmerous, irreverent fop of a man! I can't believe he had the gall to kiss me! And the stupid, stupid GIRL that I am let him! I EVEN KISSED HIM BACK, DARN IT ALL! I HATE KLAVIER GAVIN! I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM HE'S A GOOD KISSER - NO! I I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM WITH EVERY FIBRE OF MY BEING- but part of me wants him to kiss me again... AUGH! BETRAYED BY MY STUPID GIRLINESS I HATE KLAVIER GAVIN I REALLY HATE KLAVIER GAVIN STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM WHY CAN'T I STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM I WANT TO STOP I WANT HIM TO KISS ME NO I DON'T YES I DO... AUGH! STUPID STUPID STUPID FOP!

It's hopeless, isn't it? I may as well admit it -

I think I'm falling for Klavier Gavin.

* * *

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast_

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react  
_

* * *

I can hear Ema Skye yelling. I smirk, bringing my arms up behind my head. I kissed her today. Not just a peck on the cheek, either. Nein - I kissed Detektiv Skye full on the lips. I didn't care if she slapped me and then ignored me for the rest of the day. She teases me with every move she makes - her smile drives me crazy... And those Snackoos she eats? Ach! I'd eat them for the rest of my life if it meant she'd smile like that for me. She actually kissed back when I kissed her, though. I thought I was dreaming - but then, of course, she slapped me. I still have her handprint on my face, I think. Ah, well. To me, a single slap from my Liebling is worth the adoration of all my fans. Ema Skye will give in to my affections someday.

I'll make sure of it.

Because I think that if I don't get to have her I may just lose my mind.

* * *

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe_

_We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny_

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react  
_


	2. Effect

"Klavier?" she steps into his office, her hands clenched so tightly that her knuckles are white. "Why did you kiss me?" Her voice is trembling, either from anger, resignation, desire - or perhaps, all three. He sits up, lifting a finger to his chin in thought, his intense gaze focusing on her, and her alone. "I mean... Did you do it just because you're an inconsiderate fop who likes nothing more than to torture me-" He rises from the chair suddenly at her inquiry.

"Nein, Liebling. That is the last thing I am..." He pauses, looking into her green eyes. "Well, perhaps I did wish to torture you. But only a bit." He concedes with a crooked smile that sends tingles down Ema's spine. He reaches towards her, his hand brushing hers. She steps towards him haltingly, as if she's waking from a dream - or entering one. Her takes her outstretched hand, leads her to the over-sized chair. He sits, pulling her into his lap. "Ema..." He croons softly into her ear as he runs his fingers through her silky brown hair. She twitches as his fingers brush her ear, his touch like a bolt of lightning running through her body.

"Klavier..?" She murmurs, twisting slightly so she's looking him in the eye. She brushes a stray golden lock from his forehead. She tilts her head, curiosity filling her eyes. She runs her small, delicate fingers along the length of his face, touching every thing. Her fingertips trace the shape of his smiling lips. He takes her wrist then and brings it to his lips, kissing it lightly, softly. She twitches again, emitting a quiet "eep!", making him laugh.

"Oh, Ema..." He wraps his arms around her, buries his nose in her hair as she snuggles deeper into his embrace. "I could die right now and be a happy man." He whispers as her hand strokes his cheek. "Come here, Fräulein." He pulls her to him, embracing her tighter. She sighs, resting her head on his chest, idly playing with his signature 'G' shaped pendant. He smiles and reaches behind his neck for the chain and lifts it over his head, letting it settle around her neck. "Now you have proof of ownership of my heart, Liebling." He murmurs, lifting her chin so he can kiss her soft pink lips. Her eyes widen in surprise at first, but soon close in pleasure at his kiss. She moans, reaching up to wrap her fingers in his golden hair. His tongue presses against her lips, asking for permission. She accepts, her lips parting to allow him entry. Cautiously, her tongue touches his and the sparks that jump between them light the kindling that's been waiting in her heart, waiting for him to set her blood on fire. She gasps as everything in her focuses on him. His touch, his smell, his eyes, his taste - everything about him suddenly becomes her world. She feels his lips forming foreign words around hers. He breaks the kiss and repeats the statement. "Ich liebe dich, Ema Skye..."

"English, fop. I speak English..." She replies automatically as she brings him to her, initiating a kiss of her own, delight filling her as she sees the pleasure in his eyes. They kiss again, harder, more desperately than before as their blood turns to liquid fire. "Klavier..!" She whimpers, clutching him tightly, pulling him to her. He laughs, victorious.

"Ich liebe dich, Ema... I love you..."

* * *

_Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)_

_

* * *

_

She shifts, her movement waking him. He adjusts his arm, pulling her closer. She sighs in her sleep, snuggling into his naked chest, her hand tangling itself in his long golden hair. He looks to the alarm clock on the bedside table - 7:30 AM. He counts the hours until he has to be in court, moaning silently as he realizes he has to get up. He looks down at her, smiling in awe of her beauty.

"Ema." He whispers, rubbing her shoulder. She twitches and sighs again. "Liebling... I have to get ready." She mutters something unintelligible in her sleep. He kisses her softly, disentangling his hair from her grasp before sliding out from under the sheets. She protests his absence sleepily.

"Klay..? Wha..." She yawns, sitting up slightly, the satin sheet slipping down, exposing her sleepwear of choice - his own. He smiles at her, marvelling at how lucky he is that he belongs to her, and she to him. She tilts her head, sleepiness giving way to her signature curiosity. "What are you smiling about, Herr Fop?" She teases him, seducing him with her eyes, calling him back to the bed. He shakes his head regretfully.

"I have to get ready for court, Liebling." He informs her, his long strides bringing him to their bathroom. He turns the water on in the shower. He places a towel on the rack while waiting for the water to warm, his thoughts on the woman he loves. He feels her small hands rubbing his shoulders and smiles. "Guten Morgen, Ema."

"Mmmm... If you say so." She replies, reaching her hand in to the shower to test the water's heat. "Would have been better if it didn't start until nine." She strips off the pyjamas she had stolen from him weeks earlier and climbs into the shower. "Klavier..." She beckons to him, inviting him to join her.

"Ach - I've created a monster." He cries with mock dismay. She laughs, flicking droplets of water at him.

"It's your name, I think. Turns women insane." She laughs again at his false indignation.

"Mrs. Gavin, you are by no means crazier now than when I first met you." He laughs with her, amazed at how perfectly she compliments and completes him.

"I love you, Klavier Gavin."

* * *

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah

* * *

_

"Ema." He calls, walking into the house. "Ema?" He repeats, alarm entering his voice. He drops his case files on the table and begins searching for her. "Ema! Where are you?"

"Klavier." She steps out of the bedroom, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her lab coat. He rushes to her, grasping her shoulders. She looks up at him, an odd expression on her face.

"Ema...? Liebling, what's wrong? What's happened?" He asks, filled with concern for his wife. She laughs, shaking her head.

"Nothing's wrong, Klavier. Absolutely nothing." She wraps her arms around his neck, bringing his head down to whisper in his ear.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

_We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
we jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love

* * *

_

She cries out, bracing herself as the sharp pains return. She clutches his hand, panting hard. "Klavier..." She whimpers as he brushes her sweat-filled hair from her face. He's sitting beside her, holding her in his arms, keeping her from falling apart as the contractions become closer and closer together.

"I'm here, Ema. I'm here." He says, wincing slightly as her grip on his hand tightens. She cries out again, her head falling back against his chest. Her chest heaves as the pain passes, a sob hitching in her throat. He glances at the doctor, who nods. He takes his free hand and caresses her weary face. "Ema, it's almost over. You're doing fine, meine liebe."

"Sing for me?" She whipers, her voice hoarse. He nods and begins singing softly, stopping as her body tenses, preparing for another set of contractions. "Don't... Stop... Singi- AUGHH!"

"Push, Ema. You need to push." He urges her, fighting to stay calm. She clutches his hand, her eyes closed tightly, her body exhausted from the long hours spent preparing for this moment. "Ema, PUSH!" She shudders, pushing with all of her might. A dark head emerges. He sucks in a breath, his eyes flitting between his wife and the miracle he was witnessing. "Ema... Just a few more minutes, liebling. It's almost over, I promise." She nods, gulping air. She pushes along with the pain, her cry of exhaustion suddenly joined by the tiny mewling cries of a newborn baby.

"Klavier...?" She asks, weakly, looking up into her husband's eyes. He looks down at her, gazing at her in adoration.

"Meine Gott, Ema... She's perfect." He whispers in wonderment as a nurse places their child in his wife's arms. "You did it, Ema..." She smiles tiredly.

"I had help." She sighs, content. He reachs down, catiously, and strokes the baby's rosy cheek. Her eyes blink open, her tiny rosebud lips parting slightly. He watches her, enthralled. He smiles crookedly as the newborn yawns and closes her eyes again, falling asleep. "Do you want to hold her, Klavier?" He looks at his wife, delight and apprehension fighting for control of his features. He opens his mouth to speak, but he can't find the word he wants. He nods slowly instead. She shifts the precious bundle into his arms. He looks down into his infant daughter's sleeping face, his face twitching into a proud smile.

"Hello, Amethyst."

* * *

_But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react  
_


End file.
